Japanese Billionare Boss's MakeBelieve Bride
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: When Ken'ichi Mitsoba is dumped by Yumeko-chan for his arch-rival Hamara Kemuzou, he cracks a plan to get her back—by getting married before Yumeko-chan and Hamara Kemuzou get married. Who will be his Bride? HP/Ninja Hattori crossover..


AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1) (i)_Italics_ means the thoughts of the characters.

(ii)** Bold** are the song lyrics.

(iii) Normal script are the incidents happening at the present.

(iv) Italics with Underline are Japanese words and phrases

2) Translations will be at the end or in bracket alongside the word.

3) Contains little bit of kissing and stripping. So, it can be rated U/A or rather 13+

5) I DON'T own anything except the plot. (Songs, Characters all belong to their own Publishers and/or Makers, Singers, etc.)

CHAPTER 1:

Kenichi looked up as his door to his cabin opened. It was his secretary, Ashley Ketchum. Ashley Ketchum, the only girl apart from Yumeko who had managed to capture his interest. Kenichi Mitsoba, the Director and Owner of the Mitsoba Photographers Club Ltd, was a respected man, something different from the ten-year-old boy he used to be. He had changed after he managed to score highest marks in his Elementary school final exams and entered a respected and a posh High-School. From then, he had snapped out of his stupidity and became a cool and the most popular boy in the school. But, his popularity hadn't got what he wanted; his sweetheart, Yumeko-chan. He was amazed by the way she had tossed his proposal and his feelings off the cliff when he had proposed to her. Bitch.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_,(Good Morning) Mr. Mitsoba." She greeted him smiling, startling him out of his dream-sequence.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ms. Ketchum." He said smiling at her. He liked her. Out of the many résumés he'd ploughed through to find the gem he was looking for, he'd picked Ashley Ketchum's because she'd been P.A. to the editor of a teen magazine, which suggested she would be tuned into the teen market, by far the most profitable one for Ken's business, Mitsoba Photographers Club Ltd.

Today, she was wearing black high heels with sheer black stockings. She had a blue pinstripe skirt that came to above her knee and a white shirt with a blue jacket to match. Her long black hair pulled back and held away from her face by severely placed tortoiseshell combs. She had a sensual look about her—a full-lipped mouth, large thickly lashed eyes, a pink flawless skin, very curvy figure and she seemed intent on minimizing their impact.

"You look beautiful today, Miss Ketchum." He said. It was fascinating to see a flush rise up her long neck and flood into her cheeks, even more fascinating that she'd managed to keep it hidden from him. He chuckled.

He'd been flirting with her? Really?

Really.

Even though she was just his PA?

But in her head she could just hear her sister-in-law's voice saying, "Just his PA? We'll see."

****************

Why on earth had he just said that? He must be nuts. She was beautiful, but guarded. She had made it clear she wanted it to be a professional relationship present between them. Mixing pleasure with work was out of bounds. So why on earth was he so fascinated, so curious. Just because she was funny and interesting? Because she teased him? Because she was beautiful? He wanted to spend time with her in a way he hadn't wanted to spend time with a woman since—well, for years. Even Yumeko hadn't made him feel so curious, so keen to get to know her. Was Hattori really serious when he said that? Of course, she was sexy. Very very sexy. Not trivially sexy, not ostensibly, tartily sexy, but deeply, in sort of earthy, all-woman way that would endure forever. Even when she'd lost her looks, when she was old and grey and everything was going south, she'd still have the charm of making him melt like hot wax. Damn. He wasn't gonna go there. He won't be there to enjoy that. Wrong time, wrong place.

"How do you do?" Kenichi asked pushing the thoughts away and gesturing her to sit.

"I'm doing great, thank you." Ashley answered depositing herself on the chair opposite Kenichi. "So, today.."

"Yes," Kenichi said sighing. "I would like to ask you for a favor."

"Yes?"

Kenichi fidgeted a bit. Kenichi felt like throwing up. It was difficult, but he had to say it. And she'd like to help, thanks to the best actor in her. He surveyed her again. She was gorgeous!!! She had the skill, the nerve of throwing rude, but witty snippets across the room, doing that would be as simple as drinking water for her!!! But…..

**So when you're near me  
darling can't you hear me  
SOS **

"Er…hello?" Ashley snapped her fingers startling Kenichi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, so sorry." Kenichi mumbled. "I….(clears his throat) would like you to… want you to…er…" His gaze went up to her open shirt top buttons of her shirt. Stop that you pervert! Oh, don't be so petty, he told himself. You just want to stand beside her and sniff her like a bloody dog. Get over it, you fool.

"You need anything, sir?" Ashley was worried. Very worried about whom?? Kenichi??? No way!! "I could help if you want..sir??" she surveyed him. He looked worried, anxious about something. Was it Yumeko again? She would have loved to peel that ungrateful skin of that stupid wench for doing that to her boss. She was staring at his beautiful form. He was gorgeous; big brown eyes twinkling with wickedness, ridiculously long curly eyelashes that a woman would kill for, expressive eyebrows that worked like exclamation marks to whatever he was saying, very thick, finger-inviting, wavy black hair, a strong straight nose, a strong square chin, a soft sensual and highly provocative mouth and dimples in his cheeks. She loved him. But, Kenichi had never looked so vexed. He looked up and smiled. Ashley noticed the smile never touched his eyes.

"Only you can help me…" he whispered.

"Thank you, sir." Ashley said finding nothing to say at the proclamation.

"Marry me, Ashley."

**  
**Cho reached the alter and heard the preacher standing there say, "Who gives up this woman to be wed?" Next to her Mr. Chang said "I do." He kissed her on the forehead and sat down. Cho approached Harry, who was smiling. He took her hand and they faced each other. As the preacher said "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join the man and this woman in holy matrimony." Harry and Cho stared into one another eyes. Finally they heard 

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Cho Liu Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Harry looked Cho in the eyes and said, "I do." The preacher looked at Cho and repeated. 

"Do you; Cho Liu Chang, take Harry James Potter take to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Cho looked at Harry and said, "I do." The preacher smiled as Harry placed the ring on Cho's finger and vice versa. In the sunlight, Cho's ring was beautiful. It was platinum with diamonds set into the band. In the center a single ruby sat in the shape of a heart. Inside the band were Harry and Cho's names. Cho sniffed as she saw the ring Harry had selected for her, his birthstone with both their names, her married name. While, Harry's ring was white gold band with both their married names engraved in it.

"If anyone objects to these two souls being bonded for life, speak now or forever hold your peace." Harry and Cho looked around and saw that no one had raised their hands. They both let out a breath.

"By the power invested in me, the Ministry for Magic, and in the eyes of Merlin, I now pronounce these two faithful souls, bonded for life. Harry, you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Harry breathed and Cho giggled. 

He reached foreword and lifted the veil from Cho's face. He saw tears running down her face. He leaned foreword and kissed her sweetly. The crowd rose to their feet, applauding. Harry and Cho drew back and looked out over the crowd. They could see Mr. and Mrs. Chang and Weasley in the front row tears falling fast. They could hear George Weasley beside them wolf-whistling. Hermione and Ron stood side by side, both were crying. Harry took Cho's hand and they began to walk towards the door. The applause followed the new couple all the way into the castle. 

When they reached the entrance hall, Harry pulled Cho into him and kissed her fiercely.

"Mrs. Harry James Potter." Harry whispered. 

"It does sound good." Cho giggled. 

"You ready for the publicity?" 

"Don't worry, love, I'm used to it. I'll be back; I've got to go change into my reception dress." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too. If I didn't, why would I be married to you?" 

"Because I'm a world famous wizard and any girl would die to be in your place." 

"Nice try. I'll be right back." She said kissing him quickly before taking off upstairs. 

The door opened and Mrs. Chang threw herself at her son-in-law. 

"Harry, dear!" 

"Hello, Kim." Harry said patting her on the back. 

Cho's brother Dylan ran towards Harry and grabbed him in a headlock, rubbing his fist along Harry's head. 

"Don't hurt her." He warned. 

"I wouldn't even dream of it." 

"Good. Welcome to the family, brother." 

"Thanks." 

Cho came downstairs, dressed in an emerald green dress. The dress came down to her knees and was tied at her shoulders. The neckline didn't plunge low but showed enough. Cho had her tiara still in her hair. She had put on the gold necklace Harry had given her for their first Christmas as a couple. It was his mother's locket with an emerald in the center. His father had given it to Lily for her birthday. Cho took Harry's hand and they walked to the Great Hall where the reception would be held. 

As they walked in, there was a loud roar of their closest friends. Half the D.A was present as were the remaining members of the Order. Harry saw Ginny and Draco, waving to him with tears in their eyes, out of the corner of his eye and looked to Cho to see if she had noticed. Thankfully, she hadn't. He returned his gaze to the head table and saw the portraits of Dumbledore, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred waving to them. His mother was crying. Harry smiled to them before pulling out Cho's chair, helping her into it, and then took his own seat. 

Ron leapt on to the stage and looked over at Harry and Cho. As best man, he was to give a speech. Hermione stood beside him, holding his hand tight in hers. There was the light chink of metal knives on glass and everyone grew silent. All eyes were upon Ron and Hermione up on the stage. 

Ron cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Everyone - please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Harry and Cho. As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... I value my friendship with Harry. In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Harry is, Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar. I met Harry in 1991 on our first train ride to Hogwarts. We have been friends for 12 years, granted, we've had our fair share of arguments. In that time, he has proven himself to be not only a great friend, but a truly good man as well. 

"Harry... Cho is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and good hearted person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one. Besides, if you didn't, you would have been really stupid. I know she loves Harry so much that she had kissed Harry under the mistletoe. Okay, Harry had described it to be a wet one, but still. Cho has made Harry happier then I have ever seen him. Today is a day of joy and happiness for all of us. But it is not just a day... it's the very special beginning of a new life between Harry and Cho. I love to see you both together again as one, so let's raise our glasses in toasting the newlyweds. Cheers to Harry and Cho Potter!" 

Ron looked over at Harry and Cho as he toasted them and had tears falling down his face. Harry felt Cho grab his hand under the table and give it a painful squeeze. He looked over at her and kissed her forehead before ordering his meal. There was a buzz of excitement and laughter rang throughout the hall as the guests enjoyed their meals. Ron came over beside Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry stood and pulled Ron into an awkward hug, clapping each other on the back. 

"Thank you, Ron." Harry said looking at Ron admirably almost brotherly. 

"It was nothing, mate." Ron said brushing it off but blushing all the while. 

"Yes it was. It shows you actually wanted me to be with Cho from the start. Thank you, Ron." 

Ron nodded to Harry and Cho before resuming his seat. After everyone was well fed, the tables and chairs vanished and became a sparkling, white dance floor. 

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Potter please make their way to the dance floor?" said Ron, cheekily. "It's time for your first dance as husband and wife." Ron grinned wildly because he knew that Harry had suddenly begun to sweat. 

Harry stopped talking to Neville in mid-sentence and looked around for his new bride with worry in his eyes. Cho was with Hermione, talking with Luna and Professor McGonagall at the back of the tent. She heard the announcement as well, and immediately began searching for Harry. Their eyes locked, and they smiled, heading towards each other. 

They finally came together at the edge of the dance floor, and Cho smiled at the look of panic in his eyes. She rubbed his arm affectionately, trying to reassure him.

"Ready for this?" Cho teased Harry. She knew that he had been dreading dancing in public for weeks now. 

"I guess I'm ready for anything as long as I'm with you." he replied with a smile, and he leaned in for a kiss, suddenly feeling much more at ease. 

Cho took Harry's hand and moved into the center of the dance floor as Ron said, "Harry selected this song as a surprise for his bride." 

Cho turned, smiling at her new husband. "What's this all about?" 

"I heard this song in a movie when I was young, and I've always loved it. And, besides, it says everything that I want to say to you today, but much more eloquently." The first, slow guitar strains of their song began playing softly. Harry took Cho in his arms, took a deep, calming breath, and everyone around them was forgotten instantly. They began their dance… 

"Oh, Harry, you are so sweet, what is it?" 

"Just listen…"

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. __**  
**__Without saying a word, you can light up the dark. __**  
**__Try as I may, I could never explain, __**  
**__What I hear when you don't say a thing._

"It's so beautiful, Harry. I love you." 

"You are my life, Cho. No one can understand what we share." 

"You're right, love. No one knows but us." Cho was so touched when silent tears began trailing down Harry's face. "Are you alright?" 

"A little at a loss for words, I guess. I never thought I could be this happy, Cho. As bad as my life was, that's how amazing it's become since you. I just want you to know how much I love you." 

"I do know, love. But, it's about half as much as I love you." 

"Impossible!" Harry said loudly. They laughed together then, as Cho wiped away his tears.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me. __**  
**__There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me. __**  
**__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. __**  
**__You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

The couple glided around the dance floor, oblivious to everyone else. Shivers ran down Cho's spine as Harry sang the words to their song softly in her ear. He held her close to his heart as they swayed to the beautiful music. 

"Do you remember when you told me the story of how you found the Mirror of Erised?" Cho asked. Harry nodded his head, with a question in his eyes. "Well, I went looking for it after you and Ron told me what you had seen in it. _This_ is what _I_ saw, Harry, this moment. The deepest desire of my heart is happening right now. Being here with you, being your wife and knowing that we will spend the rest of our lives loving each other," said Cho softly. Harry closed his eyes and nodded, unable to put his feelings for her into words, and gently wiping the tears that steadily fell from her eyes. "I can't tell you how much I love you, Harry." 

"That's the point, love, you don't have to. Just know that what you're feeling, I'm feeling the same," Harry replied. 

She nodded. Harry pulled Cho into his arms tightly, she put her head on his chest and they closed their eyes. 

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud. __**  
**__But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. __**  
**__Try as they may, they can never define, __**  
**__what's been said between your heart and mine._

"There's no one in the world but you, love." said Harry. 

"You and me," said Cho. 

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

"Forever." 

_The smile on your face, the truth in your eyes, __**  
**__The touch of your hand lets me know that you need me…_

Harry took Cho in his arms and dipped her low and they smiled. When he brought her back up, he looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her. 

Mr. and Mrs. Chang embraced as they watched the young couple. "Oh, we don't have to worry about Cho anymore, do we? She's going to be fine with Harry." 

"Of course she will, dear," said Mr. Chang. "They're almost as much in love as we are," he said smiling at his wife. She hugged him closer, and turned back to the dancing couple. 

Ron stood behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched Harry and Cho. Ron said into her ear, "I love you, Hermione. I just want you to know that." 

"I do," she said, nuzzling into his neck and closing her eyes. "I love you, too, Ron, even when you drive me mad." He chuckled and pulled her closer and they began to sway. 

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, __**  
**__there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. __**  
**__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. __**  
**__You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

"I don't want this to end, Harry. Can you just hold me forever?" asked Cho. 

"I never want to do anything else," replied Harry. He stopped dancing and kissed his beautiful wife.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Read and Review. Please because your reviews mean a LOT….


End file.
